Midnight Suicide
by Lilly Monroe
Summary: With hearts broken and lives shattered can two sisters be mended again? Will an old friend be their savior & mend what was left broken and vulnerable Or will he find them far beyond repair? Can love rise from the ashes to ignite the former flame?
1. The Memory

**AN: First off, am I crazy for embarking on a new story? Absolutely, but I was beyond excited to start posting this and I couldn't wait any longer. **

**Secondly I never _ever _thought I would be writing a Jacob centric story. But, many things have lead me to grow fond of the wolf boy :). **

**My heart, however, will always belong to the Southern Empath. He may not be the main character in this story, but he will definitely be playing a major in this story (I couldn't abandon him completely). Just throwing that out there!**

**So, to my wolf girls (you know who you are!) I hope that I don't disappoint with this story & that you will all love it (my dearest hope!)**

**Disclaimer: Everything, minus my girl (who you're about to meet!) & the plot is all mine (though some things will follow what happens in SM novel). **

**Enjoy my loves!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Prologue: **

_I stood silently, my heart beating rapidly against my chest. I was almost positive that every damn person in the room could hear it. _

_"Well," He pressed, his eyes staring right through me. "What is you choice?"_

_I felt like I couldn't breathe, like someone was squeezing every ounce of air out of my lungs. _

_Fuck, maybe he had been right. _

_Maybe if I had stayed behind like he begged, this all wouldn't be happening right now. _

_Maybe, just maybe, I would have my happily ever after. _

_Before I even realized it I was nodding my head, my fate suddenly sealed for me. _

_A smile, twisted and eerie, graced his face in a split seconds. _

_I knew at that very second that everything I knew, everything I loved...was about to end. _

_There would be no happy ending after this moment. _

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 1: The Memory**

**Winter's gone and I still can't sleep  
Summer's on the way  
At least that's what they say  
But these clouds won't leave  
Walk away  
I'm barely breathing  
As I'm lying on the floor  
Take my heart  
As you're leaving  
I don't need it anymore  
This is the memory  
This is the curse of having  
Too much time to think about it  
It's killing me.**

**Eve**

They say that time heals all wounds.

What a bunch of fucking bullshit.

It's been four months.

Four months and I'm still walking around like a zombie.

I don't sleep very much, I eat only because I have to and everyone stares at me like I'll shatter into a million pieces.

Three months and I haven't been able to find the strength to move on.

For God sake's it was just a break up.

A break up that completely broke me.

I'm convinced that he's going to come back to me.

I tell myself every day that he's coming back.

But, deep down, I know he isn't.

No, he made it very clear that I would never see him again.

Well, what a fucking liar! I see him every god damn day.

I still think about him, still dream about him even though I shouldn't. Everything about him is embedded in my memory.

His face, his scent…the way he touched me. It's all fucking there! It hasn't gone away.

Even when I'm awake, he's there.

I'm a wreck, but my sister is a damn disaster.

It hit her harder, like a part of her died when he left.

No one knows what it's like. How could they? Unless they were hopelessly in love with a supernatural, undead boy they have no idea.

"No, please!" The shriek from down the hall snapped everything into perspective once again. "Please don't leave me!" There it goes again, my eyes barely flickering over towards my bedroom door.

Every night since it's happened, she's been like that. She's been consumed by these nightmares, making it not only nearly impossible for her but for my dad and I to sleep.

"Edward no, please what happened…" she started screaming louder and this time I sat up. She screamed again and I was quickly up out of my bed and crossing the hall, swinging her door open.

"Bella," I kneeled on her bed and shook her gently "Bella, open your eyes."

They snapped open, her brown eyes frantic as she looked at me in the dark.

"Oh, God Eve it was so real this time." Her screams have stalled and she's now moved on to the hysterical point of the night. I wrapped my arms around her as she began to sob almost uncontrollably.

"Shh, Bells." I rubbed her back as she continued to cry. "I'm here, its okay." We know it's not okay though, not by a fucking long shot.

If things were okay, she wouldn't be here crying and I wouldn't feel that tightening in my chest that happens only when I think about them.

"Tell me what happened baby." I tried to remain as calm as I possibly could, but I could already feel my resolve start to crumble.

"Edward tried to kill me." She whispered and I just shook my head. Her dreams always involved him, always revolved around him.

It was a never-ending cycle when it came to them, no matter how much we tried to not to think about it.

She told me that the pain he's causing her is the only thing she has left to remember him by. To anyone else, that'd sound crazy, but to me? I couldn't agree with her more.

Each time I cry, every time I sense an anxiety attack on the horizon, I think of _him_.

I don't know when or if this pain will ever stop.

I don't know if I'll ever be able to love and care for someone the way I loved him.

"Eve?" Bella's grip loosened on me slightly. "You don't hate me right?"

I sighed, knowing we had moved on to the guilt portion of the night. "No, Bella, I don't hate you."

"But," She began, but I stopped her.

"I don't blame you for what happened. It wasn't your fault then and I sure as hell don't blame you now okay?"

She nodded, her eyelids drooping. After another ten minutes, she was fast asleep once again. I settled her back in, tucking the blanket in around her and silently left her room, shutting the door softly behind me.

Turning, I smacked right into my dad. I muffled my scream into his chest and his hands came up to steady me.

"Sorry baby." He ruffled my hair, peering over my shoulder. "She okay in there?"

_No, she's not. _"She's better now."

He looked down at me. "What about you Eve? You don't look too good."

I pulled away from him and shook my head. "I'm fine, dad. Bella's the one you should be worried about, not me."

He didn't like when I played down the depression and anxiety, but he let it slide for tonight. I kissed his cheek and was back in my room shortly thereafter.

I crossed the dark room, but instead of going straight to bed I walked over to my dresser and pulled open the bottom drawer. I sat on the floor, my legs curled underneath me, as I rummaged through the vast array of t-shirts and sweaters. As soon as my fingers brushed against it, I gripped it quickly and pulled it out.

Like every time I looked at it, I felt the tears stinging my eyes. A part of me felt proud each time I saw it. Never being able to fool them, I had somehow hid it well.

He took everything when he left, part of his 'I never existed' plan.

He didn't take this.

I held up the picture and made out his features in the moonlight.

It was taken on the morning of our birthday. Mom and dad had gotten us these cameras and while Bella was completely adamant about not using them, I was in love. Always having loved photography, the new camera and scrapbook was perfect.

I moved the picture closer, examining his facial expression. Though not completely smiling, there was a slight tug of his lips. Both of us staring at the camera, I could feel every emotion I'd ever carried for him hitting me full force. I gasped, clutching the picture to my chest, as if doing so would mend every single ounce of pain I was feeling at that very moment.

By the looks of the picture, one would never think that less than twelve hours later, he'd be lunging at my sister, setting off a chain reaction I never saw coming.

"Jasper," his name fell off my lips shakily.

I sunk further to the ground, the picture slipping out of my hands as I wrapped my arms around my knees, my entire body trembling. Laying my head on the ground, my face was inches from the picture. I closed my eyes in hopes of the pain subsiding, as if being beside the picture would bring me some sort of comfort.

It didn't.

All I felt was emptiness. A deep, hollow hole in my chest that wouldn't go away no matter what I did.

All I could think about was what I once had and how I probably wasn't ever getting it back again.

He said we were destined to be together.

He lied.

And now I was left to deal with the aftermath.

*******

I ended up falling asleep on the floor, but that didn't come as any surprise.

Sleeping on the cold ground was almost a nightly routine for me. Just how Bella screamed in the middle of the night, I slept on the floor.

After her episodes, I would have my own. Only, I had no one to come comfort me when I was lost.

Sometimes I really wish Bella would be strong enough to help me, but other days I know I can't think that way.

My family has always come before anything and anyone else. It was _my _job to take care of them, not the other way around.

This was no exception.

Far too concerned with Bella, I made sure to never say the wrong thing or stare off too long when I was around dad. He had enough on his plate and he didn't need any added stress.

My alarm, as always, went off at exactly six thirty just as the sun started to break through the clouds. It was a rare day when it appeared, but that didn't really make a difference.

Rain or shine, the pain was the fucking same. It wasn't affected by the weather.

I slowly untangled my limbs, groaning in pain when I stood up. The pain shot down my legs, pins and needles, and I shook them to try and alleviate the feeling.

I think my body was used to it now though. Three months of doing the same thing, it had now become routine I guess.

I crossed the room and glanced at the calendar on my wall, my finger landing on the date.

"Friday," I whispered, nodding my head.

Over the past few months, I could barely keep my dates straight. Half the time I didn't even know what day of the week it was. I knew we were in January because Christmas had just passed a few weeks ago, but that was about it.

Now that I knew it was Friday, I remembered I didn't have to fix dad something for breakfast since he left early on Fridays.

On Fridays I had an extra twenty minutes or so to get ready. Not that I needed it though.

Since they left, my daily appearance meant very little to me.

Why would it? There was no one for me to impress anymore, no one to tell me that I looked beautiful.

There was no one.

"All alone," I grabbed some clothes and headed towards the shower. Turning on the water, I slowly stripped out of my pajamas while I waited for the water to get warm.

Once inside the shower the hot water helped with the pain in my legs. I ran through the daily routine of showering lifelessly, the only thing I took note of was the smell of my shampoo that filled my senses.

He had always loved the way this one smelled and I refused to part with it. It was something so simple and yet it killed me every time I showered.

I couldn't even do something simple without thinking about him. I knew I should switch brands or scents, but I can't bring myself to do it.

A part of me thinks that I refuse because I know I shouldn't have to change my routines because he left, but another part knows I don't change because it reminds me of him.

Like Bella, the pain when I think about him is all I have to know that they truly existed.

That they really came into our lives, allowed us to fall hopelessly in love only to break us in the end.

The shower ended all too quickly and I stepped out, drying off quickly. As I approached the mirror I couldn't help but stare at my reflection.

My naked reflection made my stomach twist. I wasn't healthy, not by a long shot.

My face was a bit gaunt, the dark circles popping out against my pale skin.

Slipping on my clothes, I stared at how my hip bones stuck out. Some girls strived for this look, but not me. There was nothing sexy about the way my body looked.

All I saw when I looked at it was a girl who was sick, a girl who was broken.

"And whose fault is that?" I chastised myself while I combed my hair and brushed my teeth. Even my hair was thinner these days from lack of properly eating. I, on various occasions, wanted to just cut it all off.

But I didn't.

By the time I was dressed in my jeans, black sweater and boots I was all but ready to get back in bed and sleep the day away.

I knew I couldn't though. Dad would be pissed if we missed any more school.

After they left, we didn't return for the entire week after.

Dad explained to the school that we had come down with the flu, but everyone knew the real reason.

Because fuck, when the ever mysterious Cullens decided to skip town all of the sudden, everyone knew that something was wrong.

Neither of us wanted to back to school, but eventually figured that if we did then maybe things would be easier.

That was a lie too. If anything it was harder.

Even now, three months later, we're not really all there.

Begrudgingly I grabbed my book bag and jacket before heading downstairs.

The lights on the stove flashed seven twenty when I walked into the kitchen to attempt to eat something.

Nothing appealed to me these days and it took nearly everything I had to chew on a granola bar. I had to eat it quick though, needing something in my stomach to last me until lunch.

After practically eating the damn thing in two bites, I grabbed a glass out of the cupboard and filled it with tap water.

Back at the table, I rummaged in the bottom of my bag for a tiny tin buried beneath my books. Opening it, I took the small white pill out and chased it down quickly before tossing it back in the bag.

I hated hiding it from them, but I knew Bella would hit the roof if she found out I was on anti-depressants.

After all, she was having a much harder time with this than I was. She didn't need to be worrying about me.

I didn't want to take them, but I knew I needed them to get me through the day. Between school and keeping an eye on Bella, I was always in desperate need of them.

I sat around and waited for her, knowing she'd be in here within the next few minutes.

It was always the same.

These days time meant nothing. It just all blurred together.

Before, we would anxiously await their arrival.

These days, I drove Bella and me to school.

She still had her truck, but it reminded her too much of that day to even look at it.

At seven thirty, my sister finally showed herself.

"Hey," She walked by me, her eyes barely flickering towards me.

"Morning," I watched her every movement.

Almost like a robot, she grabbed a piece of fruit off the counter and slowly ate it. Her fingers occasionally strummed on the counter as she stared out the window.

I knew what she was looking for. She didn't even need to voice it.

She was looking, waiting for any sign of _them_.

Though we knew they wouldn't be standing in our backyard, a part us wanted to believe that they would just come walking out of the woods and this would all be over.

We both knew that was just a fantasy that constantly plagued our minds.

It only took Bells a few minutes to eat her apple and while she got the rest of her things I went outside to heart the car up for a few minutes.

As I sat inside of the car, I rested my head on the steering wheel and waited for this sudden headache to subside.

It didn't of course, but that was to be expected. My headaches were just another part of my 'he left me and now I have to deal alone' rituals.

I only sat up when Bella slipped into the passenger seat and tossed all her things on the floor.

My sister had always been so organized, but now it was like she didn't care.

"You ready?" I put the car in reverse and pulled out before she could answer. I knew the longer we stayed in the driveway, the greater the temptation would be to just stay home.

It only took us ten minutes to get to school and eight of those minutes were spent in absolute silence. I had the radio softly playing in the background, but Bella wasn't a big fan of music these days.

Or so she claimed.

Every now and then I would hear her try and hum that damn song he had written for her.

She could never get it right though.

Of course she wouldn't. It was only perfect when he hummed and played it for her.

The bastard took the copy of the CD with said lullaby on it, clearly having talked this over with his brother.

Pulling into the parking lot, my hands tightened on the steering wheel as anger began to build inside of me.

If I wasn't breaking down, I was pissed off.

There never seemed to be an in between when it came to those boys.

Had they talked about it before they both decided to break our hearts? Had they sat around and concocted brilliant ways to torture us further by taking away every single thing that reminded us of them?

They had to. The similarities were more than just a coincidence. Because God only knows that they weren't the same type of person, their characters seemingly opposite in fact.

That is until they both decided to leave.

"Eve," Bella's voice pulled me away from my thoughts "what's today?"

I glanced over at my sister, taking my seatbelt off. "It's Friday, Bells."

She nodded, getting out of the car with a slight frown. "The weekend,"

Weekends were always the worst. There were no eight hours spent on academics for two days.

Weekends meant forty eight hours of sitting at home and not doing a single thing.

They meant intensified nightmares and fewer hours to sleep.

Above everything else, it meant sitting around and thinking about everything we no longer had.

Memories consumed and the pain increased tenfold.

"Fuckers," I slammed my car door shut and caught up with Bella. I linked my arm through hers as we walked onto campus. Though we didn't say much, she was still my sister and I had to protect her from the gawking bystanders that were our class mates.

Two thoughts filled my mind as we made our way to first period.

Two thoughts, like good and evil, fought for dominance in my head.

When I thought about what they did to us, I hated them. I fucking hated them with everything I had and knew it would be better if I never saw them again.

That, yes, moving on would be ideal thing to do. Live a 'normal' life.

But then there was a part of me that clung desperately to the hope that the things they did and said were mere lies and that they'd be coming back at any moment, returning that spark of life they took when they left.

It was usually the latter thought that won the battle.

Everything they did…and we still were hooked.

We probably always would be.

I watched my sister, seeing how frail she looked, before thinking about myself and how horrible I looked and felt.

I came to one conclusion.

Bella's falling for Edward and my falling for Jasper was perhaps the best and quite possibly the most painful thing either of us have ever had to endure.

All we had left were memories.

Memories of the good before we quickly faded back into the darkness left by the same people who vowed to love us forever.

I was beginning to wonder if the nightmares and the pain was all I would now from now on.

Would I ever be able to find some sort of light in this constant cycle of darkness?

Or, were the haunting memories all I had left?

* * *

**So you guys what did you think? I would love to know what you thought about Eve. She's truly a character who I love & hope you guys will come to love as well. **

**The star of this story won't make his official appearance until chapter three. We still have some more Bella/Eve business to attend to. **

**Your reviews would be greatly appreciated my loves! You know they're my addiction!!  
**


	2. Did You

**AN: Thank you to my girls who reviewed last chapter, you inspired me to get this chapter out sooner. :)**

**Be sure to check out the playlist for this story (link on the profile). I really love this song & it just fits with the feel of this chapter. **

**All I own is Eve. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 2: Did You**

**You left me standing there  
You didn't even care  
You just walked away  
I felt so scared  
You never even looked back at me  
So unaware of how cruel you could be  
I was always there**** Did you ever care?**

**Falling down  
Darkness surrounds me  
I open my eyes  
I bow my head and cry**

**Eve**

In all honesty school has never meant much to me.

As long as I passed dad was usually happy.

But now things were different.

School, whether I liked it or not, had become my escape. It wasn't in terms of the social outlet, but rather the academics.

No, Eve Swan's social life died the second she started dating Jasper Hale.

Even with them gone no one comes up to us anymore. Maybe they're afraid of saying the wrong thing.

I highly doubt that though.

If anything they're terrified that we're going to snap at one of them, or worse yet do something crazy.

Which why the fuck would we do that? No satisfaction would come from causing harm to the student population of Forks high school.

I made it through my first four classes without too much difficulty. Being as most of the teachers here relied heavily on assigned seating I was stuck in the back row for most of my classes.

That was fine by me. I didn't like people watching me and every move I did or didn't make.

When it came time for PE though, that was a bitch.

I've always been pretty athletic, but high school physical education was something else.

More than anything it was a staring contest. The girls in my class glared at me with either envy or disgust every time I emerged in my required uniform of black sweats and white t-shirt.

Even though they were the smallest size they fit baggy, causing them to stare at me and talk behind my back.

Did these bitches not know anything? This was high school. Had they never experienced a broken heart before?

Since they left I've wanted nothing more than to stand in the middle of the gym, tear all my clothes away, and dare them to stare and say what they want.

God I so desperately wanted to dare them. I doubt they'd say anything to my face.

Girls talked a lot, but they hardly lived up to their venomous words.

"She is so skinny," one girl murmured as I walked by, her friend merely snickering as we all gathered for today's game.

We were playing the ever amazing indoor hockey.

As we started girls continued to talk and shoot me looks.

Fed up with their gawking, I decided to play a bit rougher with these girls. Every time they tried to block me, I slammed them in the ankles with the hockey stick with far more force than necessary.

Their cries of pain and complaints were music to my ears. Whiny bitches.

This lasted forty-five minutes until our gym teacher blew her whistle and ended my fun.

"Easy with the stick next time," she glared at me and I shrugged innocently as I made my way back to change into my clothes.

No one said anything when I walked by.

Serves them right, treating me like that.

They picked the wrong girl to mess with today.

******

After our fourth class Bella and I met halfway before walking to the cafeteria together.

That part of our routine hadn't changed all that much, the only difference being that it was just the two of us walking side by side instead of a large group.

I could tell my sister was exhausted before she even opened her mouth.

"I hate it here." She whispered, picking at her fingernails as we began walking to the cafeteria. It was too cold to sit outside so we were forced to the confines of that room.

"Why?" My guard was up instantly. "Did someone say something to you Bella?"

She shook her head. "They don't have to Eve. They just _look _at me." She threw me a glance. "How do you do it?"

I let out a low gush of air, blowing some of my hair out of my face. "I just ignore them."

"That doesn't work." She looked helpless as we reached the cafeteria, walking straight towards the long line of students and waited silently for our food.

Though neither Bella nor I ate a whole lot these days we still bought food. The last thing we needed were more rumors about the two of us.

We both grabbed sandwiches and water, making our way to our table.

Only it wasn't _our _table anymore. We sat on the complete opposite side of the room now, far away from where we used to sit with them.

Not like that mattered. The empty circle was plain as day if you looked straight ahead.

It, however, was one of our small attempts to forget.

It wasn't working out all that great.

I picked at the sandwich in front of me while I aimlessly flipped through the book we had started in English this morning.

We were starting _Romeo and Juliet _and would spend a good amount of the semester analyzing it.

Though I had read this book plenty of times growing up it had been awhile and I needed to brush up on everything.

Eyes scanning over the first scene, they remained fixated on only one line.

'_A pair of star- crossed lovers take their life.' _

I quite possibly read that line a good twenty times, not knowing whether to breakdown or break something.

As usual the anger and sadness came hand in hand whenever I thought about Jasper.

It never failed to work me up with. I, as discreetly as possible, inhaled deeply as I tried to calm the fear and anger coursing through my veins so as not to cause a scene.

"Eve?" I snapped out of my panic inducing trance and looked over at my sister. "They're staring again."

Turning slightly to the left, I saw that the group of our former friends was staring at us yet again.

In the large group I was able to spot Jessica, Lauren and Angela.

Though Angela wasn't staring, I couldn't help but feel anger towards her as well. She was just in the wrong spot at the wrong time.

"Fuckers," I shifted my gaze back to my sister "don't pay them any attention Bells." She nodded, but I knew she didn't really hear me.

She hasn't heard much in the past four months.

I tried to heed my own advice, but I've failed miserably.

I knew what they were all thinking, that group of girls across the room.

Hell, I was thinking the exact same thing. It's all I ever thought about.

They're all wondering just what in the hell happened back in September.

They're wondering how both Bella and I turned into shadows of our former selves in a matter of days.

I honestly wish I could tell them the truth. They'd never believe me though.

Bella and I were sworn to secrecy and, regardless of the fact that they left us, we'll most likely keep that secret until the day we die.

The events of that day are still clear, like they happened yesterday.

It's everything that happened after that I'm still trying to figure out.

There was ten minutes left in the lunch period.

Ten minutes and I was thrown right back to that afternoon four months ago in a matter of seconds.

It was two days after our eighteenth birthday.

While I had been thrilled over the fact that we were being throw a party, Bella hated the idea of it all. She was pissed that she was turning eighteen. A year older than her beloved Edward and she had been freaked out for weeks.

Though we were twins, Bella and I were almost the complete opposite of each other.

The details of the party were trivial now, a distant memory of a cause that led to a disastrous effect.

After that night, things had been a little bit strained and tense between everyone. Edward has skipped out on his 'watching Bella sleep' routine for a night. She was so restless that she came to sleep in my bed with me. I let her of course because I knew she was upset and had grown attached to someone being in the room with her.

I was upset too. I had witnessed the man I love try to attack my sister.

I was definitely torn at that party.

On the one hand I wanted to be with Bella, make sure she was okay. Then there was another part of me that wanted to be with Jasper, tell him that this wasn't his fault and that things were okay.

But everyone knew they weren't. Not by a fucking long shot.

For two days I didn't see Jasper.

For two days he didn't come to school and avoided my phone calls.

I knew something was up even before they came to the house.

Edward had been acting funny, not saying much when he sat with Bells and I at lunch.

It was odd, him being the only family member present at school but neither of us questioned it.

That should've been my first warning.

But no, I was stupid. I refused to believe that anything could be wrong when deep down I knew the shit was about to hit the fan.

******

_Bella and I had only been home for about twenty minutes when they got to the house. I answered it, more than thrilled to see Jasper standing there staring right back at me. If Edward wasn't right next to him, I probably would've jumped him right there in my doorway._

_Bella was downstairs in a second, her and Edward sharing this feeling with each other. They just knew when the other was around. _

_He quickly asked if she wanted to go for a walk with him, to which she agreed to right away. _

_I watched as my sister and the love of her life walked towards the back of the house where they would no doubt head out into the forest. _

_As I did though, I felt something pulling down on me. Something that slightly resembled panic and fear. Jasper of course picked up on it and tried to calm me down. _

"_She's going to be okay right?" I didn't know at the moment why I asked that, but I would soon come to find out that I had every right to ask it that day. _

_Jasper didn't say anything, but rather just led me inside the house with his hand on the small of my back like he was guiding a child. We walked into the living room, the two of us sitting on the couch. _

_It was silent for a moment. _

"_I missed you." I turned to face him better. _

_I gave him a smile, one he didn't fully return. _

_Even though I knew I shouldn't, I felt an intense wave of guilt wash over me as I wondered if I had done something to upset him. _

_Sensing that, he leaned forward and placed his hand against my cheek. Though cold, it always seemed to warm me. I leaned into his touch for a second, having missed it for two days. _

_Of course that probably sounded pathetic, but when you're so used to something it's hard to have it taken away for even a day. _

_Little did I know that this was only the beginning. _

"_You're so beautiful Eve." He dropped his hand, twining his fingers with mine. _

"_Why haven't you been here? Did I do something to upset you?" _

_He laughed lightly. "Of course not Eve, I just needed to" he paused "I needed to think." _

"_About?" _

"_Everything," he stated simply "everything that happened and everything that could happen."_

"_Jasper, what happened wasn't your fault and you know that. If someone 's trying to tell you different…." I was obviously implying Edward as the one who'd say something. I knew he loved my sister, but it was almost to the point of obsession. _

_He would stop at nothing to keep her safe. _

_Or so he said. _

_Jasper shook his head. "No one's told me anything. I've been thinking all on my own."_

_I waited for him to continue, but the next thing that came out of his mouth I wasn't prepared for at all. _

"_I'm leaving Evelyn." _

_I pushed aside the tight feeling in my chest as soon as he said it. _

"_Where are you going?" It wasn't uncommon for a member of the Cullen family to take off for a few days, but the tone in Jasper's voice told me this would be a longer trip. _

"_I'm not sure. I am leaving though. And I," He gauged my reaction "I'm not coming back."_

_I felt my entire body tense as soon as the words came out of his mouth. "Is this a joke?" _

_His eyebrows knit in confusion. "I assure you Eve, this is no joke. I'm leaving, the entire family is leaving." _

_I felt relief spread through my body for a moment. "So what are we telling my dad?" _

_Again he looked confused. "My family and I are leaving. You are…"_

"_A part of your family right? That's….that's what you told me remember? After what happened in Phoenix?" I hadn't thought much about that day, but I do remember Jasper telling me that I was part of his family and that I'd always be a part of it. _

"_Yes, I remember what I said. Things are different now. Everything's changed."_

"_What? No." I moved closer to him, grabbing his other hand. "Nothing's changed Jasper. What are you talking about?"_

"_This," he motioned to the two of us "it can go on anymore. We've been pretending for too long Eve, you know this cannot end well." _

"_Who's pretending? Don't you love me Jasper? Why do you want to leave me?"_

_He winced, clearly feeling my pain. "I don't want to, but I have to."_

"_Why! Why are you going to leave me?" I didn't understand it. This wasn't at all what I envisioned happening. _

"_Your life will be better without me."_

_I shook my head. "My life is nothing without you!" I was slowly reaching the point of hysterics._

"_Eve," he began, but I cut him off. I crawled into his lap and kissed him. _

_I kissed him with everything I had. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around my waist as I tried to deepen the kiss. He let me do it for a few seconds, let me kiss him without any limitations. _

_It was short-lived and he pulled me away a few minutes later. I was breathing heavily and he was staring at me with darkened eyes. _

_I knew he was having a battle in his mind. He was battling his lies with the truth, trying to decide which route to go down. _

_And then he said it. _

_He said the four words that practically destroyed me. _

"_I don't want you." _

_I glared down into his eyes, but I saw nothing but a cold shadow of the man I loved. _

"_You don't mean that. We're meant to be Jasper, that's what you told me! You and I," I placed my hands on his face "we're good and we belong together! Don't you dare try and tell me otherwise." _

"_Eve," he pushed my hands away "I know this must be hard, but I honestly can't do this anymore with you. It's too dangerous….you don't belong with me."_

"_Then who do I belong with?"_

_He shrugged. "I don't know Eve, but I know that it's not with me. In time you'll find someone new, someone better who can live a long and healthy life with…"_

"_That's bullshit!" I moved off of him and paced around the living room. "You can't leave me Jasper! All that shit we went through…you can't leave me! I love you and I know you love me too!"_

"_I will always love you Eve, and that's why I must go."_

"_That makes no fucking sense Jasper! I knew what it was that I signed up for…I'm not stupid. I know that you would never hurt me, know you that love me too much for that to happen. So for you to say you're leaving because you're too dangerous and don't want me…I don't buy it! There must be another reason…." I paused, thinking of one very big reason. "Are you…is there someone else?" _

_I quickly thought to Alice, the only other single vampire in the family. I knew she and Jasper had a history together, but I couldn't see him leaving me for her. _

_At least I hoped he wouldn't. _

_He stood quickly, hands on my shoulders. "I would never cheat on you Eve, you know that."_

_Though he had eased one ounce of uncertainty there was still so much he wasn't telling me. _

"_Then what the fuck? Why in God's name are you trying to leave?" _

"_It's better this way Eve…if I leave now, it'll give you time to…" he stopped mid sentence. _

"_Time for what?"_

"_It'll give you time to forget me and move on, as though I never came into your life."_

"_Excuse me? You want me to just forget you? What the hell is your problem? Why are you doing this to me?" _

"_It's just the way things have to be. Know that I will always care and love you Evelyn…"_

"_Jasper, please don't this." I was trying to hold on, but I could sense this was a losing battle._

_He had already made up his mind. I knew better than anyone that he was a rather stubborn person and knew he wasn't going to change his mind. _

_His hands moved up from my shoulders, up to my neck where he held them there for a moment or two. Leaning in, he brushed his lips against my pulse point and I felt him inhale sharply. _

_I slid my eyes shut, praying to God that he would slip and bite me. If he did, he'd have no choice but to stay with me. _

_He sensed my feelings of desperation, but he didn't move away. _

"_Bite me," I dared him, winding my hands into his hair and pushing him further against my neck "fucking do it Jasper." _

_This was my last resort, my final plea to get him to stay with me forever. _

_He growled, deep and feral, as his lips parted against my skin. _

_I stood there, eyes still shut and waiting for the intense burn I knew was right around the corner. _

_I knew I was playing on his weakness, his lack of self control when it came to human blood. _

_It was cruel, but damn it I didn't care. It was the only thing I could do to get him to stay with me. _

_After a few minutes all I felt was a brief swipe of his tongue across my neck before he pushed me roughly away from him. _

"_Why are you doing this to me?" He backed away, running his hands through his hair. _

_I narrowed my eyes. "You can't leave me." I tried to remain grounded and not let him sense my impending fear. _

"_And you think by offering me your soul would keep me here? Are you really that naïve Evelyn?"_

_I lifted a brow, not ready to back down. "You want it. Don't deny it."_

"_You'll never be one of us, Evelyn. No matter what, you do not belong in our world. And you don't belong with…"_

"_Don't you dare say it Jasper."_

_He didn't back down. "You don't belong with me." He enunciated the words slowly and clearly, as if I didn't understand him. _

_And then, as if it was nothing, he turned on his heel and headed towards the door.  
_

"_Please don't do this," I took a few steps towards him, each one heavier than the next "don't fucking do this to us. Don't break what he have. I love you." _

_He stopped, his hand on the door knob, and looked over his shoulder. "I will always love you Eve, but you'll never see me again. Please be safe and live a long and beautiful life."_

_I fought back my tears. "Please…"_

_He stopped me. "Goodbye Evelyn." _

_And then, in a blink of an eye, he was gone. _

_I stood for a mere five seconds before running outside. _

_There was no sight of him, his car long gone. _

_I knew going to his house would be pointless, he wouldn't be there. _

_Bella completely slipped my mind as I stormed back into the house and paced around the living room like some sort of caged animal._

_All his words and actions hit me one after the other. _

"_Damn it!" I hissed, knocking down a row of picture frames that lined the mantle. They all shattered as they hit the ground, glass flying everywhere. _

_I repeated my actions with various other things in the living room until my vision was blurred by the hot tears streaming down my face. _

_I fell to my knees, in the midst of all the shattered glass, and buried my head in my hands. _

_The glass that poked me through my jeans was barely noticeable, but it gave me an idea. _

_Lowering my hands I grabbed a handful of shards in my hand and made a fist around it, squeezing tightly. _

_I could feel the glass pierce my skin, but I didn't stop._

_A part of me, a sick part of me, thought that if I shed enough blood Jasper would come back. That he wouldn't be able to resist. _

_After thirty minutes of sitting in a pile of broken glass I realized he wasn't coming back. _

_I dropped the tiny pieces just as the front door open. _

"_Girls, are you…Eve?" I faintly heard my dad walking into the living room._

"_Eve?" He called me again, "baby what's wrong?"_

_I looked up and his eyes doubled in size. _

"_He…he left me." I choked out, wiping some tears away with my blood stained hand. _

_If I looked like a crazy person, my father sure didn't say anything. _

_He fell beside me and took me in his arms, holding me tightly as I completely lost it again._

"_Daddy he left me." I sobbed harder. "He fucking lied to me!" _

"_Shh, it's okay Eve." He rocked me gently. _

"_No!" I pushed against him. "It's not okay!" _

_He didn't let me go. _

_I fought him every second he held onto me, teetering between angry to completely heartbroken. _

_I didn't know how much time had passed, but as it started getting darker outside a grim realization hit me._

"_Oh God Bella," I whimpered and looked up at my dad._

"_What about Bells?"_

"_She…Edward...they went for a walk. God! Dad I think she's still out there…all alone!"_

_He was immediately up, taking me and placing me on the couch while he reached for his phone. He called someone, but I'm not sure who. _

_Ten minutes passed before there was a lot of commotion outside our house. Dad reluctantly left me so he could explain to all his volunteers that his daughter was missing. _

_I spent hours inside the living room, the flashing lights of the cruiser occasionally flashing across the walls. _

_I sat, my knees pulled up to my chest and just stared at everything around me. _

_My hand had somehow stopped bleeding and all I had left was a dull ache whenever I moved it, a fraction of the pain that was ripping through my body. _

_Just as I started drifting off and away from reality, there was a sudden outburst of voices. _

"_They found her!" Was the general consensus of the crowd.  
_

_Her?_

_Shit._

_Bella!_

_I jumped up from the couch, shutting my eyes for a second as a massive headache clouded all thoughts and my vision. _

_I didn't think about the cold as I ran out in just my jeans and t-shirt, the cold September air blowing right through me. _

_People stared at me as I ran to where my dad was standing near the edge of the forest. _

_I'm sure I looked crazy with blood stains on my face and hand, but that didn't matter to me. _

_My appearance and sanity meant nothing the second I saw her. _

_Being carried by someone who looked awfully familiar I watched as he brought her closer, carrying her securely in his arms. Dad met him halfway, taking Bella into his own arms after thanking the mystery man. _

"_Bella," I whispered as I walked closer to them. _

_My heart dropped at the sight of her. _

_She was asleep, shivering and had leaves all over her. _

_Silently dad took her back into the house, me trailing right behind him. _

_He carried her into her room, laying her gently on her bed. _

"_Bells," he pushed some of her hair away "can you hear me?"_

_She didn't respond calmly. _

_Instead she sat up quickly, shrieking so loudly and painfully that our dad jumped back and away from the bed. _

_I knew then that this wasn't a dream. _

_Edward had left her too. _

_They were all gone now. _

"_Dad don't," I grabbed his hand when he attempted to talk to Bella "let me do it."_

"_Eve, but you're…"_

_I snapped. "Let me fucking take care of her!" _

_His eyes widened, but he didn't say anything. He nodded quietly, mumbling something about the heater and blankets. _

_I felt like a complete bitch for having yelled at him, but I knew he wouldn't be able to help Bella. _

_He didn't understand. _

_Quickly grabbing a change of clothes for my sister, I pulled the damp clothes off of her._

_She didn't say anything, just watched me with glossy eyes. _

_When she was all dressed in dry, clean pajamas she curled up into a tiny ball on the edge of the bed and slowly began rocking herself._

"_He's gone," she whispered "he didn't want me anymore."_

_The pain from earlier hit me harder than before as I listened to her._

"_He didn't want me either baby," I scooted her over and crawled into the bed with her. She curled in closer to me and I gently stroked her hair._

"_I thought they loved us?"_

_I had no answer for her. "Me too Bella."_

"_They lied."_

_I nodded "I know."_

"_What are we going to do now?"_

_I glanced up and stared out her window, the moon shining bright in the sky. _

"_I don't know, but we're going to get through this. I promise you Bella. I'll take care of you."_

_I felt her nod against me as the two of us drifted off, tears staining the pillows as darkness overtook us._

******

A pathetic whimper escaped my lips as I thought back to that night, images flashing before me like it was just yesterday.

"Eve?" Bella leaned forward and grabbed my hand. I turned, blinking back tears.

"You're thinking about that night aren't you?"

I didn't need to answer her. She already knew.

She gave it a gentle squeeze, her silent reassurance that it was okay.

Only it wasn't okay.

Four months had been long enough.

Bella and I didn't deserve this.

Just because they left us…it didn't mean we had to stop living.

Removing my hand I reached over into my bag and pulled out something.

"What are you going?"

"This needs to stop Bella," she eyed me as I opened my cell phone "we can't live like this anymore."

"And…and what are we going to do?" She blinked, confusion shining in her innocent eyes.

"Just trust me okay?"

She nodded as I scanned through the names in my phone, hoping to God that it was the same number.

I refused to let my sister be this walking zombie anymore.

I was tired of all these nightmares and pointless dreams of them ever coming back to us.

My only hope was that by doing do, this possibility would become a reality.

It just fucking had to.

Otherwise we were going to spend a very long time in the darkness, surrounded by pain and emptiness.

We needed light, a reason to live again.

And I knew just who to call.

* * *

**In my mind, Eve wouldn't have let Jasper leave without putting up a good fight. **

**The details of that relationship will slowly come out to play as the story progresses. **

**Your reviews keep me going & are my addiction.  
**


	3. Need

**AN: Thanks to my girls who reviewed last chapter, you're amazing!**

**To Lindsey, because she told me about this song way back when (thanks babe). **

**And to CatieLardin, my Beta who I love! **

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 3: Need**

**Etch this into my brain for me  
Tell me, how it's supposed to be  
Where everything will go  
And how I'll be without you by my side**

**My hand searches for your hand  
In a dark room  
I can't find you  
Help me  
Are you looking for me?**

**Eve**

I finished my phone call just as the bell rang. I glanced over at Bella who was still staring at me like I was crazy.

"Don't look at me like that," I stood, motioning for her to do the same "this will be good for us Bells."

She wrinkled her nose, something she'd always done when she wasn't fond of an idea, but was too much of a nice girl to say something.

"Sure Eve whatever you say." She stood, slinging her backpack over her shoulder. "It'll be good."

We walked together until she turned left and I turned right for our final classes of the day. Bella was off to Spanish and I was headed to Physics.

As I walked into the classroom I couldn't help but groan lightly at the scene that greeted me as I approached my lab station.

Though I was happy for Angela and Ben, I didn't exactly want to be constantly reminded of their happiness.

Even though Angela would never be caught in the middle of a make out session in the middle of a classroom, it was actually the small and gentle touches that got me.

No, they fucking killed me.

I awkwardly cleared my throat as I sat in my seat, pretending to look for something in my bag.

"Eve!" Angela pulled away quickly, shooting Ben a glance. "I have something to show you."

With a kiss on the cheek Ben was gone, leaving just us girls. Thank God.

She pulled out a thick black folder and opened to the back page. "Look at these." She eagerly pointed to the newest additions to her portfolio.

Like me, Angela was a huge lover of photography and was almost always carrying her camera with her.

She awaited my response as I flipped through some shots she had taken over break in the forest, snow covering everything in sight.

"They're amazing," I closed it and handed it back to her.

"Thanks. You know, you're always welcome to come with me to shoot. I miss that."

I cringed at her words.

She noticed.

"I'm sorry, that was stupid of me." She stammered. "Just know there's always an open invitation okay?"

I nodded, giving her a smile. One of the many things I liked about her was the fact that she didn't press for information or offer false sympathy.

She tried her best to keep things normal.

And god only knows I needed that.

Class started and, as always, I tried to consume my thoughts with equations and formulas.

Once that class was dismissed, I silently walked the halls to my last one of the day.

I have no idea what possessed me to take Italian, but the challenge proved to be somewhat of a lifesaver.

The harder the subject matter was, the more focused I became.

Unfortunately there were two downfalls when it came to this class.

And they just so happened to sit right in front of me.

Jessica and Laruen, two girls who I've known all my life, had been treating me like the plague since my sister moved into town.

I never understood their reasoning and I honestly didn't want to know.

If they were jealous of Bella then that only made them look like idiots.

Bella was my _sister_. She was family, so of course I was going to be spending more time with her when she moved in with me and dad.

Our living situation had always been rather simple thanks to our parents.

Neither Charlie nor Renee were complicated people, so when they decided to get divorced, the solution was rather simple when it came to what would happen to Bella and I.

It was agreed that I would live with dad while Bells moved with mom to Phoenix.

We would alternate summers and Christmas break, but that was about it.

As much as I loved seeing my mother, I was a total daddy's girl. He and I were so much alike, so those few weeks away weren't my idea of fun.

But when Bella was with us? Oh there was nothing better.

We did this for about ten years until, one afternoon almost two years ago, we got a call from Bella asking us if it would be okay if she came to live with us…permanently.

Dad was beyond thrilled at the thought of having both his daughters living with him again and so was I.

Bella and I started our sophomore year and were pretty inseparable after that.

That is until they breezed into town.

For weeks there was talk of the illusive Cullen's moving to Forks.

I had no real interest in them…until I laid my eyes on him.

I was a complete goner the second I sat beside Jasper Hale in my English class.

He was sweet, inhumanly gorgeous, and after a few weeks of giving me odd glares became the object of my obsession.

Bella was not so fortunate.

We didn't know it at the time, but both Edward and Jasper had a desire to kill us the first time they met us.

Fucking romantic isn't it?

Still, even after they opened up to us and confessed what they were, Bella and I still stuck around.

We were young and in-love.

More like stupid and full of lust.

After the Cullen's accepted us into their circle, they quickly became like a second family to us.

Dad of course was a bit skeptic of us dating these new boys, but there wasn't much he could do about it.

Things were great, until that tracker James rolled into town.

That's when all hell broke loose.

I suppose that should've been my first warning.

Vampires and humans don't really mesh well together.

After being on the run, Bella nearly being killed, I came to realize just how much I took my life for granted.

The night we came back from running I gave Jasper everything.

We had sex and I thought we'd be together forever.

Hell he even promised me that himself.

Fucking liar he turned out to be.

It was all perfect after that, until the night of our birthday.

Feeling myself drifting as our teacher droned on I couldn't help but think what would've happened that night at the party had Jasper attacked Bella.

If he killed her would I still love him?

If he attacked me instead would I still be with him right now?

If we both died that night what would they had done?

"_I'd provoke the Volturi,"_

I snapped my head up, looking around the room with wide eyes. No one noticed being as I sat in the back, but it still scared the shit out me.

I glanced around again, the sound of Jasper's voice floating in my head.

About to call myself insane, I realized that this was part of a conversation we had one time.

I don't know how we had gotten on the topic of death, but I somehow asked him what would it take for a vampire to die.

He ran through the not so long list of things, the last one being something about the Volturi. They were apparently some royal clan of vampires in Italy who ruled the vampire world.

It sounded like something out of a horror flick, but Jasper took it very seriously so I stopped making fun of him.

But now that he was gone I could do whatever the hell I wanted to.

If I really wanted to I could sleep with every guy who stares at my ass when they think I'm not looking.

But I won't.

Of course not, I'm still too wrapped up in Jasper to even think of doing such a thing.

Though he's long gone a part of me feels that being with another guy would be like cheating on him, turning back all that we shared and had together.

God, I was such a fucking sucker sometimes.

I remained focused as much as I possibly could without thinking about Jasper and all the what if questions.

None of it mattered anymore, so there was no reason for me to sit around and think about something that would never happen.

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is what will be on your exam on Monday."

Oh, fuck. I looked around, everyone putting away their things, and sighed. Shit, I had done exactly what I wasn't supposed to do again!

I had drifted for far too long and now I had just missed the review for our upcoming test.

Fucking perfect, could this day get any worse?

"Hey Eve," I glanced up. Guess I spoke too soon. "Can we ask you something?"

I nodded, but continued walking towards the door.

Jessica and Lauren were right behind me. "So, Lauren and I were wondering if you wanted to come out with us this weekend."

I stopped, turning to look at the girls with a curious expression. "Are you serious?"

They laughed. "Of course silly, we miss our girl's night out. Remember those?

"Yea, that was a long time ago though." I don't think I had spent a night out with those two in almost two years.

Like I said, when they came into town everything and everyone sort of faded into the background.

"Well no time like the present, right?" Jessica eyed me with a hopeful expression in her eyes while Lauren twirled a lock of hair around her finger like she didn't really give a shit.

"I'll see. I have to talk to Bella about it." If I was going to go someplace you better believe I was going to be bringing my sister along. She needed a night out more than I did.

"We didn't say she could tag along," Lauren practically spat at me, rolling her eyes "I told you she wouldn't come Jess. She's still hung up on Jasper. I mean come on Eve, the guy left you four months ago. Shouldn't you, I don't know, get a life?"

Okay, now she was taking it too far.

"Look, you don't have a fucking clue what you're talking about alright? If you don't want my sister to join in your little love fest then you can count me out as well. I personally wouldn't want to sit around with you Lauren. It'd be such a waste of time."

I turned away from her so that I was only looking at Jessica. "Maybe one of these days you can come over and you can hang out with Bella and I. Maybe not today, but at some point we'll be ready. Would that be alright?"

"Sure Eve, just call me okay? _I _really miss hanging out with you."

I nodded, turning and exiting the class as fast I could. I could feel my hands shaking as I walked down the hall, avoiding the glares people were shooting my way.

I didn't care.

I didn't have time for them.

Bella was at her locker, slowly throwing books into her backpack by the time I got to her.

"What's with all the books Bells?" I asked, swapping the one I didn't need for the ones I did.

She shrugged one shoulder. "I need to stay busy all weekend."

"Right, guess that makes sense."

I didn't even know why I had asked her. I already knew the answer. It was always the same when it came to my sister.

I hated seeing her like this, a former shadow of herself.

"Ready?" I shut my locker and offered her my arm. She silently accepted it, looping hers through mine as we began walking towards the parking lot.

We have been like this since we were younger, especially when one of us was in need of moral or emotional support.

And the two minute walk to the car was extremely nerve-wracking to Bella. She hated it when people stared at her, making her the center of attention.

I tried not to let it get to me, but it was no walk in the park.

People could be cruel even when they weren't saying anything. They just _looked _at you.

Fuckers, they needed to get a life.

Was there honestly nothing more interesting than standing around and watching me and my sister zombie our way through life?

We reached the car just as a light sprinkle began to cover the ground. I sighed, watching as the water splashed on my baby.

Out of all the cars in this lot, I had to have the oldest one.

But mine probably ran way better than any of theirs.

We got in quickly, me starting the car as soon as Bella had her seatbelt on. I knew she didn't want to be here any longer than I did.

We were off, the sound of my engine purring as we made our way through town.

As we drove by our house, Bella glanced over at me. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

I waved a hand at her, turning the radio up a fraction so that it hummed softly in the background.

Bella, even though she wasn't fond of music, didn't say anything.

As long as it wasn't a love song she was okay with it.

Which is why Linkin Park was what we usually listened to. That and they were a band who I completely adored.

It didn't take long to reach our destination, the house being only ten minutes or so outside of town.

"Do you know where you're going?" Bella stared out the window, her eyes flickering around.

"I'm pretty sure." I hadn't been out here in almost two years, but I used to spend nearly every day here when I was younger.

God, what I wouldn't give to go back to those days when everything was so simple.

"There it is." I pointed out the small red house to the right of us as I pulled up and shut off the engine.

I was about to step out the car when I felt my sister's hand on mine.

"Are you sure he won't be mad that we're here?"

I gave her a knowing look. "Are you kidding me? Jake _never _gets mad."

"But what if he starts asking questions Eve? You remember that story he told us that day on the beach."

"Yea, and? Bella, I'm pretty sure the last thing on Jacob's mind is going to be our recent break-up."

"Are you sure?"

"I promise. Now come on." I nudged her and the two of us exited the car.

Walking up the ramp to Jacob's house brought back a lot of memories. I could practically hear dad and Billy laughing and arguing over baseball while Jacob and I ran around outside.

I knocked on the door, Bella and I standing there for a good two minutes before it slowly opened.

I smiled, looking down at Billy Black. I hadn't seen him in years and he was a sight for sore eyes.

"Well well, if it isn't the Swan girls." His wise eyes held excitement and what almost looked like relief when he saw us.

I instantly wrapped my arms around him. "I've missed you." I blurted, feeling like a complete idiot after.

He laughed, deep and throaty. "I'm still dancing Evelyn."

Bella wasn't as affectionate with Billy, the two of them not really knowing each other all that great.

"Is he home yet?"

Billy glanced outside almost like he was listening for something. "He should be here soon. Come in girls." He backed his wheelchair up and we followed him inside.

I never knew why Billy was in a wheelchair to be honest. Ever since I was kid I remember him in that chair. It never drained his spirit so I never thought much of it.

Crossing the living room, Bella and I sat on the couch as Billy initiated some small talk while we waited.

I glanced around the living room, not even remembering when the last time I was in this house. It hadn't changed all that much. In fact everything looked exactly the same.

Sure it was small, but it was charming and it felt like home.

This used to be my second home, me and dad almost always spending our weekends down here.

Billy asked us about school and Charlie, but was wise to not mention Jasper or Edward. He of course knew, Charlie and him being best friends, and I was thankful he didn't say anything. Billy used to get this weird look on his face when he mentioned the Cullen's and I didn't want to have to deal with that.

In the midst of talking, the front door swung open followed by a loud, deep voice floating from the entryway.

"In here Jake," Billy smiled at us "you have some visitors."

"Who the hell would be coming to see me…" the question trailed off as soon as he stepped foot in the room.

I glanced up and I could practically feel the air rushing out of my lungs the second my eyes met his.

I blinked twice, shaking my head as I tried to rid my mind of the thoughts that immediately ran through it when I saw him.

Things I should not be thinking about, a boy who had been one of my best friends until _they _showed up.

"I knew that car looked familiar. Shit, get over here Eve!" Jacob grinned at me, his arms awaiting me as I slowly stood up and walked over to him.

He pulled me in tightly, crushing my body to his as he held me there for a few seconds.

It felt amazing to be with him again, the pain dissipating a fraction.

I knew right then that this has been the right choice. That coming to see Jacob would be beneficial to me and Bella.

Bella, right, this was about her.

"Jake," I pulled away from him, his smile still in place "you remember Bella?"

**Jacob**

Staring down at the girl in front of me I couldn't believe it. It has been…well shit I don't even know how long since the last time I had seen Eve and her sister. And now they were sitting on my couch waiting for me.

I glanced over Eve's shoulder and found Bella sitting there, her brown eyes meeting mine.

I felt my smile drop when I took a good look at her. Bella had always been so full of life, but now she looked dead. She was pale, her eyes lifeless as she just stared at me.

That's when I remembered what had happened to them.

Those guys they had been dating, from one day to the next, got up and left them. They left Eve and Bella behind like they were garbage, like they didn't matter.

Fucking idiots, how could they do that to them?

Shit, they looked bad. I glanced down at Eve again, seeing that she had lost a lot of weight and there wasn't very much light in her eyes anymore.

This wasn't the girl who I had known all my life.

I ran my hands up and down Eve's for a second before heading over towards Bella, offering her a smile. "Bella," I sat down beside her, wrapping my arms around her before should could answer me back.

I held her tightly, too tightly apparently because she tensed after a minute or so.

"It's good to see you Jacob." She mustered a small smile, but there was no real happiness behind it. I felt my heart clench when I saw that.

It was clear that this break-up hit Bella ten times harder than it did Eve. I knew Eve; I knew that she was a strong girl, but Bella was a bit more fragile.

She was a compassionate and shy girl. No wonder this was taking a bigger toll on her than Eve.

Well, if they had come all the way here to see me, then I wasn't going to let them down.

If they wanted me, I'd attempt to build them back up.

They, after all, were my friends.

That and the fact that the second I saw Bella I felt that annoying flutter in my chest, I knew that I still had a thing for her.

Ever since she moved back here, I always held hope that she would come when Eve came to see me.

But once they came into their lives I barely saw them anymore.

And now they were both broken, they were beautifully broken.

"So," I turned around to look between the girls "what brings you lovely ladies to my neck of the woods?"

Eve sat down beside me, the three of us smashed together on the couch, and patted my arm lightly. "We're looking for some light Jake."

Her honesty came as no surprise. Eve had always been a very blunt and honest girl.

"Well you came to the right place." I snaked my arms out and wrapped them around each girl.

"Well I'll leave you three to catch up. It was good seeing you girls again." Dad waved at us before heading down towards his room.

After he was gone I glanced between the two girls. Eve was leaned back with her eyes closed and head on my arm, while Bella sat with her hands in her lap and a nervous look on her face.

These girls were like polar opposites of each other.

Even going through the exact same thing they seemed to be handling it very differently.

There was no doubt in my mind that each of them loved these guys beyond words, I had seen it firsthand that night I saw them at the prom.

Their love for them was unlike anything I had ever seen before. It was like they were fucking glued to their sides or some shit.

I always had a bad feeling about the Cullen's, and just looking at these two girls, I knew that I had been right in my assumptions.

They weren't good. They practically destroyed Eve and Bella.

Well, fuck, I couldn't let them fall deeper into their depression. I just couldn't.

I didn't have much experience with dating and break-ups, but I was going to try my damnedest to help them in any way they needed.

I looked between them again and thought about how I was going to about this.

Eve looked pretty messed up, but it was Bella's lifeless eyes that drew me in towards her.

She would need me the most.

"So Bella," I turned, moving my arm away from Eve "what do you feel like doing?"

She knit her brows, confusion written all over her beautiful face. "What…what do _I _want to do?" She seemed shocked that I was even talking to her.

"Yes, well both you girls?" I tried to save myself, make it seem like I wasn't favoring Bella over Eve. Not like I would need to. Eve wasn't that kind of girl and I doubt that she would be jealous, especially during a time like this.

I'm sure a relationship was the last thing on their minds.

So I would have to make sure that it would have to be the last thing on mine too.

The last thing I wanted to do was scare them off. I honestly don't think I could handle that.

I wanted to help them, not break them any more than they already were.

"Um, Jake, I don't know. I mean…well, this was Eve's idea. I just came with her because she's my ride."

I bit back my laugh. God, she was cute when she stammered. Even if she was pretty much telling me that she didn't exactly want to be here.

"Fucking hell Bella," Eve leaned forward and smacked her on the arm.

And for the first time since I'd been sitting here Bella cracked a genuine smile. It was small and lasted all but a moment, but it was still better than nothing.

"As hot as a catfight would be in my living room I don't think dad or Charlie would approve of that. So what do you girls say? Want to get some pizza and do some catching up?"

Bella's innocent eyes widened and Eve rolled hers at me.

Smirking, she gave me a knowing look. Well it was more of a silent request for something.

After a minute I finally understood what she meant.

"I mean, you girls can listen to everything I've been up to."

That seemed to placate them because they both were on their feet in an instant.

I guess they were more eager than I thought.

"Shall we?" I stood as well, Eve taking off towards the kitchen.

Leaving Bella and I alone in the living room I felt nervous all the sudden.

Shit, this was not a good thing.

I must really like this girl if, when the first time I see her in almost a year, I was acting like a complete fool around her.

I shook my head, clearing my mind of every Bella thought and fantasy.

She didn't need some guy chasing after her, not with everything she was going through.

I gave her what I hoped was a friendly and not perverted smile and held my arm out for her to take.

She took it after a second, slipping her pale arm through mine.

God, she felt good.

Fucking hell was right.

If I was going to do this I was going to have to get my priorities straight.

Bella was my friend, my very broken friend.

Not only that, but she was the sister of one of my best friends.

All in all, Bella was off limits in every romantic sense.

Which, shit, that was going to be easier said than done.

* * *

**So what did you think lovers? Got some more background information, but more importantly we got some Jake! **

**Your review are love and always appreciated!  
**


	4. Haunted

**AN: I apologize for the bit of the delay, but I do hope you all enjoy this next chapter. **

**Thanks to my beta, of course. Without her I'd be losing my mind!**

**As always, all I own is Eve. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 4: Haunted**

**Long lost words whisper to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
(I know you're still there...)  
Watching me, Wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you; Loving you;  
I won't let you pull me down.**

**Eve **

The afternoon spent at Jake's house was completely bittersweet. I hadn't realized up until that very moment just how much I had missed my best friend. I had been too consumed with other people that I pretty much deserted him.

What kind of person did that make me? A pretty fucked up one if I was being honest with myself.

Luckily for Bella and me Jake had no problem talking for all three of us. When you got that boy on a subject he was passionate about there was no stopping him.

Bella looked a little lost when he started talking about his car and everything he had been working on in his shop, but I was all ears. After all I knew a thing or two about cars thanks to him. In fact, he was the one who helped me fix up my baby.

He talked about his friends, school and anything else he could think of to pass the time. More importantly however, he was coming up with things to talk about so Bella and I wouldn't have to talk about _our _lives and what we had been up to this past year.

Jake may be young, but he wasn't stupid. I think it was pretty obvious the effect their leaving had on us.

Fuck all you had to do was begin to say their names and Bella would tense and I'd start to throw some emotional tantrum.

We spent a good four hours at the house, sitting around the little kitchen that I remembered so fondly from when I was kid.

"I remember this one time I was chasing Eve around the kitchen and I tripped her…. She so totally fell and split her lip right there." Jake recounted some random memory to Bella who just smiled at him. I wasn't sure if it made her uncomfortable knowing that he and I grew up together, while the two of them had only been friends a little while.

It shouldn't, but who could tell with my sister anymore.

As it started getting dark out we decided it'd be best for the two of us to be heading back home.

Jake walked us outside, one arm wrapped around each of us securely.

"She's looking good." He inspected my car once we reached it. "You still taking good care of the baby?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes Jake, I wouldn't let all your hard work go to waste."

"Good," His eyes scanned over my black Mustang once more before facing the two of us. "So am I to expect you ladies waiting for me every day now?"

"Maybe, I'll call you tomorrow?" I asked, silently hoping that he wouldn't be freaked out by the two of us being at his house every day from now on.

"Sounds good to me, I'm sure I can think of something for the three of us to do around here. It was so fucking good to see you again Eve." Jake's arms were around me in a blink, crushing me against him for a few seconds before he pulled away.

"Yea you too," I shook my head, slowly making my way into the car.

"I'm really glad you came too Bella." I watched the interaction between Jake and Bella and the way he spoke and treated her.

She didn't say much, but that didn't seem to be an issue for Jake. He hugged her tightly too, Bella's arms barely hugging him back.

There was something, something I couldn't put my finger on as I watched them. Whatever it was, however, caused a little pang of sadness to radiate throughout my body.

Once Bella was finally in the car I slowly pulled away from the house, waving before we headed back home.

"Did you have a good time?" I hedged once we were on the main road headed back to the house.

Bella shrugged, staring out the window. "It was okay."

"I know you and Jake aren't that close, but he's a really sweet guy Bells."

"Oh, I know he is." Her lips twisted for a split second. "But I'm not sure I can keep going over there every day with you Eve."

I frowned, tightening my grip a bit on the steering wheel. "And why not, you got something else to do with your time?"

_Oh, fuck. _That was the completely wrong thing to tell my sister. She couldn't handle that shit right now.

"That's not what I meant Eve." She spoke softly. "It's just… I don't want to seem like the third wheel. I know you and Jacob have been friends since you were kids. Maybe he just wants to see you?"

Yea fucking right, did she not see the way he was looking at her?

Jake may be my best friend, but his eyes were definitely on the other Swan sister this afternoon.

_Oh, I guess that's where that dull pang came from. _

No, that wasn't true.

It couldn't be that.

"I'm going to overlook that moment of insanity and pretend I didn't hear you say that."

She turned quickly, quirking an eyebrow. "Come again?"

"I can tell you right now that you won't be the third wheel. Jake doesn't treat people like that. He cares about you just as much as he does me." _If not more by the looks of things…_

"I just don't know."

I knew there was no point in continuing this conversation. One of the few things Bella and I had in common was the fact that we were both stubborn, something we inherited from our father.

So I dropped it and started some pointless conversation about school.

Bella seemed to know what I was doing and went along with it.

We pulled up to the house at the same time dad. He didn't look too pleased when he saw us.

"Shit," I grumbled, grabbing my things and getting out of the car quickly.

My dad was a pretty laid back guy, but he certainly had his moments.

I shook my head as images of how he looked when he finally came to realize just what all happened between us girls and the Cullens.

I'm pretty sure if they weren't immortal and long gone, Jasper and Edward would've been dead and gone.

"Why are you just _now_ getting home?" His eyes narrowed as Bella and I followed him into the house.

The tone in his voice was frustrated, but there was something in his eyes that seemed a bit eager to hear where we had been. At this point I think dad would settle for us getting into some kind of trouble, so long as it was legal of course.

"We went to see Jake, dad." I plopped on the couch, tossing my bag to the ground.

He stopped, turning to look at the two of us in disbelief. "Jacob? You went to see Jacob? Oh girls this is great." He broke out in one of his famous Charlie Swan grins. "Did… did you two have a good time?"

I shrugged. "It was nice to see him again. I hadn't realized how much I missed being in that house."

He nodded, scratching his chin in thought. "This will be good for you girls, I can feel it."

"I'm going to start making dinner." Bella made a quick exit out of the living room and into her former haven of the kitchen.

I say former because she hardly eats anything anymore, so all her efforts usually go down the drain. I'm not better, but at least I put forth some kind of effort.

I may be in the fucking hole, but I'm not as far gone as my sister.

"I take it she didn't have a good time?" Dad watched Bella, frowning when he only saw a shadow of her former self.

"Dad," I leaned forward and took his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I'm going to try and make Bella better okay? Maybe between me and Jake, we'll do her some good. I mean, I know I'm still fucked, but I'm going to try okay?"

"Baby girl," He placed his other hand on top of ours and looked at me. "I know you want to help Bells just as much as I want her to get better, but you really need to focus on making yourself better."

"Dad, you and I both know that I'm in a bit better position than Bells is right now."

"Are… are you still taking those pills?" His voice dropped slightly, not wanting Bella to hear him.

"Yea, I'm still taking them." I reassured him, but failed to mention that they weren't exactly helping me all that much.

"Good, I just want my girls to start feeling better. You're strong Eve, so I know you'll be able to help your sister."

I knew my dad was just trying to be nice, but it didn't stop that annoying pang to shoot through me again.

"Yea dad, it's my job to take care of Bella, I know." I stood up, walking away from him and heading towards the kitchen to help said sister. She was already boiling water and was pulling things out from the fridge to make a salad.

"Need some help?" I offered, coming up to stand beside her.

She merely shrugged, handing me things. Bella had always had this thing about people helping her. She always tried to be the independent one and do things on her own.

That was before Edward came into her life though.

Their relationship always struck me as a bit dependent on Bella's part and I never liked how controlling Edward was. Oh sure everyone else played it off as love, but I saw it first-hand. He said jump and she'd say how high.

Oh she tried to hold her own, but she was no match for the beautiful vampire.

And I wasn't any better.

I was pretty fucking hooked on Jasper that much I couldn't deny, but he never treated me the way Edward treated my sister.

Jasper never crawled through my window at night or waited for me in front of my house like a puppy. Jasper knew a thing or two about personal space and didn't hover and judge my every move.

_What the hell does that matter now?_

Right, it didn't.

Everything he ever did, that he ever told me, none of it mattered anymore.

He was gone.

He was never coming back.

Bella and I silently worked together in the kitchen making a meal that dad would eat the bulk of anyways.

When I said I was doing better than Bella in the eating department it was only by a minute stretch. Sometimes I couldn't even look at food without getting sick.

After Bella's pasta and my salad combo was done we sat around the table, the two of us picking at our plates while dad desperately tried to have another conversation with us.

Try as he may he didn't really succeed all that well.

Instead he dropped it and started reading the newspaper.

This wasn't the way our family was supposed to be acting. It wasn't the way we behaved normally.

But those days were long gone now.

I don't know if anything about Bella and me would ever be normal again.

After we all ate dad retreated to his favorite chair and soon the sounds of the sports channel flowed from the living room.

He would spend the remainder of his evening there until he ultimately fell asleep.

No words were needed as I helped Bella clean up the kitchen before making my way upstairs to my room. Bella did the same, shutting her door slowly behind her.

I honestly had no idea what she did in her room all night, but it wasn't really my business what she did. If Edward hadn't taken away every 'reminder' of him I'm almost certain she would spend her evening staring at his picture or listening to that damn lullaby.

Bells hadn't been as sneaky as I had been so she had no hidden treasure left over from the 'good days.'

It was only eight, but I was beyond tired and wanted nothing more than to just curl up in my bed and sleep the night and most of tomorrow away. I didn't have much to do this weekend and if Jake decided that he didn't want to see us I had to some sort of back up plan.

Sleep was my only alternative I suppose.

Fuck, I really needed to get a life.

I didn't even bother changing out of my clothes I was that exhausted. I unzipped and kicked off my boots, tossing them and hitting my dresser on their way down.

Climbing into the bed I turned the light off, the moonlight spilling inside, and crawled underneath the blankets.

As soon as my head hit that pillow I was out. I barely remembered closing my eyes before darkness clouded over every sense and muscle in my body and I drifted off into a deep sleep…

"_Is this really what you want?" _

"_Yes," I grabbed his hand. "I only want you."_

_His laughed, pushing me away from him. "Well I don't want you Evelyn, I never did."_

"_Jasper please don't leave me this way." I tried to stand up, but I was too weak. Reaching up I could feel something thick and hot on the side of my neck. _

_My stomach clenched when I realized that it was blood seeping out from where he had bitten me. _

"_You…you fucking bit me and you're just going to leave me here!" I didn't feel fire spreading through my body so I knew there was no venom in my system, but I didn't know which was worse. _

_If there was no venom and he was leaving me here weak on the cold floor then I was going to die slowly and painfully. _

"_Of course dear Evelyn, you told me to bite you after all. I never agreed to change you and draining you would be a bit cruel, even for me. So you will die slowly I assure you."_

"_But," I choked out. "Why? Why would you do this to me?"_

_His lips twisted again as he came back over to me, pulling me up roughly and crashing his lips to mine. I didn't kiss him back, but he didn't seem to care. _

_His lips moved from mine and down to my neck. I gripped onto his shoulders as tight as I could when I felt him lick some of the blood that had dripped down my neck. _

"_It would be such a shame to let this blood go to waste, especially since it tastes so fucking sweet." He swiped over my neck again, his grip tightening around me. "The plan wasn't to kill you girls, but surely they wouldn't be mad if I just killed you. It would make things a hell of lot easier."_

"_Where's Bella?" I grew frantic, trying to move away from him but it was to no avail. _

"_Don't worry your pretty little head about it darlin', she's being drained; I'm sure at this very moment as well. Edward can't resist her blood either, so she's probably already cold and dead on the floor somewhere."_

"_Answer my fucking question!" I pushed against him again, but he only held me tighter. "Why are you doing this?"_

"_It was a mistake to ever get involved with you Evelyn. I was too consumed by my need for your blood that I fooled myself into believing that I loved you. I could never truly love you though. We come from two different worlds and we could never exist together."_

_His words destroyed me. Everything he had ever promised me, it all had been a lie. _

_I had nothing left now. _

_I loosened my hold on his shoulders his smile growing wider when he realized that I was giving into him. _

"_There's my girl, always giving in so easily."_

_I didn't respond to him, there was no need to anymore. _

_He had me, he was going to take me, what other choice did I have? I could never outrun him, no matter how badly I wanted to live. _

"_I fucking hate you." I whimpered as I felt his teeth sink into the side of my neck again, but this time he didn't pull away from me. _

_For so long I thought that this had been what I wanted. _

_I had been so fucking wrong. _

"_It's all on you Evelyn, this is your fault…. All your fault." _

_My fault, the last words I heard before things went dark. _

_I had lost. Everything I loved would be gone forever. _

_My eyes slid shut as Jasper's teeth sank into me further as my life was literally sucked away…._

I shot up quickly in my bed, clutching my hand over my chest tightly as my breath came out in short pants.

"Mother fuck," I squeaked out, running my hands through my hair and pushing it away from my sweaty forehead.

I stumbled out of the bed, glancing at the alarm clock to see that it was little past two in the morning, and made my way towards my bathroom.

Once there I turned the light on, wincing as the bright light flooded the small room as I turned on the shower. I was waiting for the water to get as hot as I could possibly stand before stripping quickly and stepping inside.

The emotions that should've hit me in the private confines of my shower never emerged and I stood there for a good twenty minutes, just letting the hot water wash over me as I prayed desperately for the visions in my head to go away.

In all the months since they left I had never had a nightmare about Jasper or any of the other Cullen's for that matter and now, when I try to make some attempt to get better, he decides to start haunting my fucking dreams?

Talk about bad fucking timing.

My hands shook as I washed my hair and body, eventually getting out as the water started to run cold.

Wrapping a towel around me; I padded back out to the bedroom after brushing my hair to find some pajamas to change into. I purposely avoided looking at that bottom drawer, knowing exactly what was in there.

I knew it'd probably be best to get rid of the damn picture, but I didn't possess the strength to do such a thing.

As much as attempting to move on would be the good thing, parting with that picture would be like killing a part of me.

Yes, I was officially losing my mind if I thought getting rid of a picture would be so life shattering.

"Mother fucker," I groaned grabbing an old sweatshirt and shorts; slipping them on slowly. "You can never leave me alone can you?"

I knew I was talking to no one and there was no way Jasper would ever hear my hateful and desperate pleas to him, but it felt good none the less.

I was making my way back to the bed when I heard it.

Though it had been months of the same old thing, tonight it scared the shit out of me.

Bella's shrieks were nothing new, but I found my heart racing when I heard them the second time. So much so that I practically tripped over my own two feet as I tried to get to her as fast as I could.

I swung the door open just as dad came up the stairs, rubbing his hand over his face.

"I can handle it dad, it's okay." I held a hand up to him, stopping him from coming any closer. I knew he hated seeing Bella right after she had her nightmares and I couldn't blame him.

Though I had become somewhat numb to the things around me the images of my sister crying and so desolate made my heart clench every night.

Charlie nodded, making his way back downstairs. He would never admit it, but I knew it killed him to be upstairs during one of Bella's episodes.

I didn't think sleeping downstairs was any better, but if it brought him some kind of peace then I wasn't going to hate him for it.

Hell if I was in his shoes I would've sent Bella and I to the psych hospital a long time ago.

No father should ever have to see his kids walk around like a pair of fucking zombies.

I was trying, dear God I was trying, but I wasn't a miracle worker.

How could I when I was in desperate need of a miracle myself?

Opening the door and walking into Bella's dark room was like walking into her personal hell. I crossed the room quickly, kneeling on the edge of the bed as Bella thrashed about.

I always had to be careful when I approached her. She was liable to give me a black eye if I touched her the wrong way.

"Bells," I whispered, gently touching her shoulder. "Bella, baby wake up." I gave her a gentle shake.

She screamed louder, her eyes snapping open at the sound of my voice.

"Eve!" She cried, flinging her arms around me, almost knocking me off the bed. "Oh God Eve…" She sobbed, clinging onto me tighter. "You…me…it was awful!"

What the hell? "Bells, sweetie, tell me what happened." I pulled her off of me for a moment, pulling away the tangled blankets and leaning back against the headboard.

Bella didn't say anything at first, but rather she crawled up next to me and stared at me with a terrified look.

It was scaring me. She normally wasn't _this _upset after her nightmares.

"Bells," I hedged. "Tell me."

Taking a deep breath, her voice broke as she told me about her dream. "You were in my dream Eve. God it was so real. Edward was killing me and he was telling me that… that Jasper was doing the same to you. That he… that he was off somewhere killing you and there was nothing I could do about it."

My eyes doubled in size. How in God's name could it be that we were having the exact same nightmare? There was no fucking way. Unless someone was out there infiltrating our dreams, but even then who'd be doing that?

As stupid as it was, I allowed my mind to go down that path thinking that maybe they were closer than Bella and I thought.

Could it be? Could vampires even do that kind of shit?

Dear God I really hope not. If that was the case, we were both shit out of luck because that'd mean we weren't going to get any better.

"I didn't even care that Edward was killing me Eve." Bella's voice brought me back to my cruel reality. "Once he said that you were in danger all I could think about was how this was my fault and how I would never get to see you again. I… I can't even imagine life without you. You're my sister, I need you Eve." She started sobbing all over again and I did the only thing I knew would calm her down.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her in tighter to me and rocked her as she sobbed against me. Her tears were wetting my sweatshirt, but I didn't care.

My sister needed me. She needed to know I wasn't going anywhere and that I wasn't leaving her.

"Shh sweetie, I'm not going anywhere. I promise you Bells." I spent a good ten minutes calming her down until her sobs ultimately turned into sporadic sniffles.

"Will…will you stay with me?" she whispered, I cringed at how small and weak she sounded. "I don't think I can handle it tonight on my own Eve."

I nodded, leaning over to grab the scattered blankets and waited for her to lay down and get situated before doing the same.

Bella and I used to do this all the time when we were kids. When we only saw each other a few times a year growing up, we made sure to spend as much time together as possible.

We had this innate bond; me being the one who always wanted to protect my sister and take care of her.

And that's exactly what I was doing right now.

I lay on my side while Bella did the same.

"You look tired Eve," Bella noted, her lips twisting into a frown.

"I'm fine." I lied. I was still shaken up by that nightmare. I knew I should tell her, but I didn't want to upset her even more.

"Are you sure?" She seemed hesitant. Bella had never been one to deal with things like this well.

"I just had a bad dream, that's all." I slid my eyes closed, but the tears still spilled over.

Great, just fucking great

The emotions were finally kicking in and they couldn't come at a worst time.

I was supposed to be the strong one. I was only supposed to break in the confines of my bedroom, not now in front of my sister.

"Oh Eve," I felt Bella's hand on my cheek, brushing away some of my tears. "I wish I could help you." She sighed softly. "But I… I can't even help myself right now."

And that proved my fucking point.

Bella wasn't strong enough to handle herself let alone try and help me.

I didn't need help.

I just wanted to make my sister better.

She curled in closer to me and started drifting off right away. "I love you Eve."

I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I love you too, Bells. Rest, things will be better in the morning."

I knew that was a lie, but I had to give her some sort of comfort and that was all I was capable of.

It was so hard, especially after having that damn nightmare, to find some kind of light in this shitty situation.

I really hoped that seeing Jake would prove to be something good for me and my sister, but by from the looks of things Jasper and Edward weren't ready to let us go.

That or _we _weren't ready to let _them _go.

I'm guessing it'd be safe to assume the latter, being as they were still lurking in our minds.

Not only that they were fucking haunting our dreams.

I wasn't sure if either of us had the strength to move on, but I sure as hell wasn't going to give up without a fight.

* * *

**I'd love to know what you guys thought & I promise not to keep you all waiting as long for the next chapter. **


End file.
